


Needful Things

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x Reader (how shocking, I know. :) )Word Count: 2,854A/N: This was written for @kittenofdoomage’s Classic Movie Quotes Challenge with the prompt, “Roads? Where we’re going we don’t need roads.” This was also written for @chelsea072498’s birthday challenge with the prompts; caramels, the number 37 and a stranger arrives claiming to have the fix to the main character’s problems. Crowley fluff with a few sexy scenes but no actual smut. Xoxo-Lexie





	

[Also on my Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/151674050901/needful-things)-

 

You hated these things but they’d talk more if you didn’t go. You hated hobnobbing with all the people you hated in high school especially since you weren’t super successful and didn’t have a family. You knew they would throw all their accomplishments in your face the second you got through the door. You decided to don your favorite black dress so at least you’d look good. You went in there head held high. The sound of your high heels clinked on the gym floor as you walked to the check-in desk. Taking a deep calming breath you look up at the woman behind the desk smiling back at her.

 

“Name please.”

 

Off to a great start.

 

“Y/N.”

 

“Oh, my god. Yes. Of course. Wow, you’ve changed.”

 

Yeah, I look like a stone cold fox. Thanks, bitch. Yeah, too snotty.

 

“I know I look amazing, don’t I? Cute top.”

 

Yep, perfect note.

 

The girl stared up at you angrily. Yeah, Missy always hated it when people called her clothes, “cute.” She nearly shoved the nametag into your hand. You took it with a smile on your face and headed to your table. Of course, you would be seated next to all your former bullies because the universe is just like that. As you approached the table, you noticed a strange man in a nicely tailored suit with a dark gray paisley tie. Actually, if you were being honest with yourself, he was fucking gorgeous and boy did you want him right here under the bleachers. You gulped and smiled at the table. You sat down next to him. A seat was actually free right next to him. Maybe the universe wasn’t so bad after all. You gave him a nervous smile and he smirked at you. Fuck, that smirk spoke volumes and then he opened his mouth.

 

"I’m Crowley.“

 

Your heard yourself telling him your name but honestly you don’t remember doing it. You couldn’t take your eyes off him. You were totally enthralled by this stranger.

 

He had an accent. It was British. Holy fuck. He wasn’t a student here. You would have remembered a British student. So that meant he was someone’s date. Fuck.

 

"He’s actually my brother, “ the woman next to Crowley said,

 

Your cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. She must have said that in reference to you. Were you being that obvious? Oh, man. And wait a minute – did she just read your mind? The woman and Crowley shared a glance. An obnoxious blonde next to you became a bit jealous of your vicinity to the handsome stranger and decided to speak with you. Her voice was annoyingly high-pitched.

 

“Are you really at our table. Who are you?”

 

“Rude much Monica? It’s Y/N. Surely your remember me?”

 

“Oh yeah, the different kid always spending time alone thinking you were better than us. Huh. Wonder where you got that dress? You must be doing well for yourself. No ring on your finger?”

 

“Why does a woman need a man to define her?”

 

“Quite right,” Crowley added. He smiled against his whiskey glass.

 

“Only asked if you’re single.”

 

“What a scathing comeback. Tell me, homecoming Queen, two things. One, where’s your ring and two haven’t you grown up? We’re not in high school any more.”

 

“I’m engaged. The ring is at the shop. It was a bit smaller than we thought. Grow up? I am grown up. Duh, I’m getting married.”

 

“Congratulations, then.”

 

“I don’t think you’ll be able to make it. They don’t accept your kind there.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Cheap -.”

 

“I suggest you don’t finish that sentence, Monica was it?

 

Crowley nearly growled. She held his gaze and then something about him terrified her because she slipped back into her chair.

 

"Don’t listen to her, luv. You’re special. I can see it. The way you carry yourself, the way you wear that dress, the way you think. You are a class above these peons. I just wish you believed it.”

 

You fought hard to not react. No one had ever told you that before. I mean, you told yourself that but for someone else to see what you saw about yourself – and wait he was in your mind again.

 

You slowly turned your head to him and he smirked.

 

“There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy”.

 

“So that’s a yes.”

 

He turned to you and you felt a blush rise to your cheeks. His eyes roved over your face, focusing on your lips. You unconsciously licked them. His tongue dove out of his mouth to lick his own lips. Then he turned his head back to the conversation.

 

The woman Crowley came with started talking to Stu. She seemed to cozy up to him.

 

“Nice jersey.”

 

"Thanks. I really love football but since my injury I can’t play anymore. My favorite player’s jersey is number 37. Best team ever – the Chicago Bulls and Callahan, Bryce is the best player.

 

"Sports are so overrated don’t you think?”

 

“Totally, ” you said smiling back at Crowley.

 

Crowley put one of his hands on yours. He stroked the top of it while he smiled at you before he took your hand in his. “His sister,” looked tense but he nodded her off.

 

“You look gorgeous in that dress. It hugs all your-.”

 

“I have no idea how you’re talking to me in my mind right now. But stop it. You came with-.”

 

“How I wish I was on your arm…I could-.”

 

“Y/N?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is she daydreaming?”

 

“OMG. She was always doing that in class. So distracting. One hot guy and she’s lost.”

 

Crowley growled. Fucking growled at the insult. You could have sworn his eyes flashed red. His sister placed her hand on his.

 

“Why don’t we stop sniping at each other and play a fun game instead. Who’s with me?”

 

Everyone was jumping at the chance but something about her made you hesitate.

 

“How about we go around the room and each list things we would desperately want.”

 

“I’ll go first. I want you to get a life.”

 

Crowley stared at the girl white knuckling the table. He desperately wanted to kill her but he needed her to make a wish first. His trainee was nervous that the King of the Crossroads was so angry. He must like the human sitting next to him. But why? Y/N was just a human, nothing special. But the whole thing was above her pay grade so she quickly forgot it.

 

“Monica. I told you before to stop. We need everyone to list things.”

 

“We can fix all your problems. Just wish them away.”

 

“Fine. I’d like money. Lots of it and all the finer things in life. Oh and if we’re talking fantasies how about a famous actor as a husband. That would be amazing.”

 

“What happened to your fiancé?”

 

“Please I’d be marrying a star. Upgrade.”

 

"Uh, I’d want to relive my glory days and play football again obviously.”

 

“Knowledge – like I want to know everything. Have a lot of degrees and spend my time writing academic papers.”

 

Monica rolled her eyes. Crowley looked bored with the wishes waiting anxiously to see what you would ask for.

 

“I’d like a creative job that pays well.”

 

“Oh, how about this one: I can eat anything I want and stay a size 2.”

 

“And you, Y/N, what would you like?” All eyes were on you and honestly it was a little daunting.

 

“Nothing. Just a good happy, healthy life.”

 

“There has to be something you want even if it’s something small.”

 

“Go on dear. I’m intrigued to hear what you’d like. I can offer so many things. I can fix all your problems,” Crowley offered.

 

You were starting to get uneasy. Crowley and the woman next to him sounded like a pushy salespeople but what the hell were they selling? That was really the question.

 

“Um… Ok. A man who will love me for me and for a title. Mrs, the best…., mom, something just a title and a happy life. Basically a life that’s my own and a place where I feel I belong.”

 

Crowley was impressed by your wish. You were such a fascinating creature. You were gorgeous, great at witty repartee, unique and not materialistic. You asked for love and a title. How innocent. Selling her soul for love. There’s something so bittersweet about that.

 

“Love you for you? I can do that. That isn’t a problem dear. I can fix everyone’s problems in a heartbeat. Everything comes with a price though.”

 

“You could-.”

 

“I take people as they are. No sense in changing them. Though I wonder why that is such a problem for you… hiding anything? Kinky? Dark? Why wouldn’t they love you for you?”

 

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD.”

 

“And go where?”

 

You see Crowley walk around the table, pulling your chair out forcefully and pulling you to his chest. His hands wind around your hair and he kisses you passionately. You can taste the whiskey on his breath. Feel his cock slowly grinding against your clothed core. “

 

You gasp, trying to cover a moan that desperately wanted to come out. No one has seemed to notice. Crowley is curiously sitting in the chair next to you like he never moved. It must have been in your head. You feel a warm breath on your back and feel someone nibbling your ear. A hand reaches down your body into your panties to rub on your clit and then just as suddenly it’s gone. Crowley winks at you, leaving you a confused panting mess.

 

“I can make you feel amazing, pet. Just give in to me. I promise that this whole table, all the people that teased you and made high school hell for you will have what’s coming to them. Their fates are already sealed. But I can save you if you want to be saved?”

 

“Saved from what?”

 

“From the consequences of my help.”

 

“That’s rather ominous. You’ve intrigued me so why not. Let’s see what you got.”

 

“Very well consider it done.”

 

“I have no idea who you are but you’re a hoot. Consider it done. What are you a demon or something? A wishmaster? Hilarious.”

 

The hairs on the back of your neck stood up. Wishes, demon, mind powers. You choked on your water. His eyes returned to you, filled with concern. His hand drifted out towards you fixing the problem immediately. You withdrew your hand quickly looking into his eyes with fear.

 

“Clever, girl. I am a demon but trust me, I have no intention of hurting you. You intrigue me too, dear, and it isn’t everyday that a human does that. This is my job after all and I’m giving you a freebie.“

 

Soon afterwards everyone drifts away, some go home, some go to the dance floor. You decide to go, too, but before you could, Crowley pulls you aside nearly dragging you to the bleachers. He hands you two caramels.

 

“This is very important. You have to listen to me and remember it. I mean you no harm but if you forget what I’m telling you, I won’t be able to save you. I will be back in 10 years. You will know when I’m back because there will be sounds of a hound, snarling and growling, yet you won’t see the hound. The second … and I mean the exact second you hear the growling, you eat the caramels. Understood?”

 

You nodded your head slowly and looked down at the candy. Before you could ask any more questions you found yourself alone in your car.

 

That night really shook you up. You didn’t know if you believed what happened. Maybe it was just a really vivid daydream? Whatever it was, you couldn’t shake the need to carry the caramels in your pocket no matter where you were or with whom.

 

You tried to shake off the man you met years ago as a feverish dream. But what if he wasn’t? It was true that everyone got what they asked for. They were all so happy, so content. Stu even played for the Chicago Bears. No idea how Crowley pulled that off and Monica married her favorite actor. But you never found a guy who accepted you. You didn’t get a title and your life wasn’t any different. Was that because you were meant for Crowley? That idea made you afraid but also so excited that a man, a being like that, could be that intrigued by you.

 

You had an awful lot of sleepless night wondering what the consequences would be and how caramels would save you. You stayed up reading as you usually did and the second it turned midnight you heard growling. You thought maybe you had fallen asleep and it was just another nightmare, but you were wide-awake. You were confused and went out to the balcony looking down at the ground but you saw nothing. The growling intensified and you saw the dining room table knock over. Whatever it was, was getting closer. You could feel its warm breath on you. You immediately started chewing on the caramels two at a time. You started running around your apartment trying to suck the caramels as quickly as possible. You ran to the kitchen to get a weapon and ran out quickly brandishing a pot. You hit one of the invisible dogs but another one charged into you throwing you to the ground making you swallow the rest of the caramels. It was a wonder you didn’t choke. You slowly turned your head to the side trying to get your face always from the dog. You were shivering with fear with an invisible dog on top of you. Crowley really was a demon. And this is what happens when you wish. Shit. Where was he? Didn’t he say he would protect you?

 

Gulping, you slowly turned your face towards the hound. The dog seemed to be smelling you, actually smelling you. Then it bowed its head to you and walked off only to come back to you. You moved back hitting a table leg in the process. The dog moved tentatively forward and licked your palm. You were so shocked you couldn’t move until you heard a whistle and saw Crowley.

 

“Good girl Juliet.

 

Crowley bent down to pet his favorite hellhound.

 

“I didn’t want you harmed.”

 

“Your dog licked me.”

 

“The caramels, dear. They had a little extra kick to them. So the dogs would recognize you as mine. I never leave anything to chance.”

 

“Yours? I belong to no one.”

 

“Feisty tonight are we? Is that any way to talk to your King?”

 

“King?”

 

“A lot happens in ten years. I was King of the Crossroads then but now I’m the KING of Hell. And you, pet, are quite special and indeed mine.”

 

You quirk your eyebrow at him.

 

“Darling, I’ve been around for many centuries. Trust me, I will give you pleasure you’ve never imagined. I can show things you’ve only dreamed of. You will want for nothing. I will protect you from everything.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I find you interesting. Or you could stay here and live your life on earth and I’ll walk away.”

 

“So I get a free pass.”

 

“Sort of. I’m a very jealous and possessive man and I wanted you. I could give you a title and a place where you belong, by my side. But I thought that you needed some time. So I looked after you, made sure you were happy, got the job you wanted, made sure you could get that vacation at the beach you so desperately wanted. I’ve been taking care of you hoping that you would choose me in the end. Your deal is for me. I’m your man if you’ll have me. And if not, then I will leave you to your life.”

 

You couldn’t believe what he was telling you. The King of Hell wanted you. You did wonder how you got all those things but you just thought it was good luck. Crowley was watching over you, protecting you and keeping you happy for ten years. Wow. And he was giving you a choice to go with him. You looked at his outstretched hand and placed your hand in his. If he existed, the world was a lot darker than you thought and having someone to protect you might be better. You honestly couldn’t think of a better future than with Crowley in your ams.

 

“We’re going to hell, aren’t we.”

 

“We are.”

 

“My car’s out back. I’d love to know how one gets to hell. Let’s drive on the highway to hell like the song.

 

Crowley quirked an eyebrow

 

“No highway? Okay, a road to hell?”

 

“Roads? Where we’re going we don’t need roads.”

 

Confusion was written all over your face,

 

Taking your hand you appeared in a gorgeously decorated bedroom with rose petals on the bed and a King looking at you with curiosity and longing.

 

What was a girl to do?


End file.
